A quem você pertence de verdade?
by proudofyousammy
Summary: RPS: Jared e Jensen. Jensen fica com ciúmes durante o casamento de Jared e não consegue ficar até o fim da cerimônia. Jared fica surpreso ao encontrar em seu quarto.


Jensen não sabia o que estava mais frio: o clima, ou seu coração. _Ótima escolha de cerimônia,_ ele pensou amargamente. Por toda essa semana ele foi obrigado a ficar longe de Jared para _manter a merda das aparências._ Uma semana de preparações apressadas para um casamento desastroso. Jensen estava farto disso.

O dia passou numa correria até o inicio da declaração dos votos. Jensen ficou em sua mesa, de costas o tempo todo, enquanto mentiras eram jogadas para os ares. Se não estivesse com tanta mágoa, poderia deixar escapar algumas lágrimas, mas não tinha espaço para elas ali. Estava vendo o seu marido se casar com outra, para manter as aparências. Por publicidade. Seu corpo fervia com a revolta.

Já no fim da cerimônia, Jensen já não aguentava mais. Sabia que não iria ser notado ali, e sua falta muito menos. Quando o casal começou a dançar como dois pombos apaixonados, foi ali o ponto final. Saíra da cerimônia sem avisos, exceto uma mensagem de texto, e foi para o único lugar em que ninguém o procuraria.

Jared recebeu a mensagem de texto, mas não a viu. A cerimônia acabou e ele e Genevieve estavam indo para seus quartos. Mais algumas mentiras, os dois subindo juntos, abraços e beijos, mas assim que pisaram no andar dos quartos, Jared foi para o seu e ela para o dela. Não aceitara o contrário. Estava exausto e carente, e seu coração estava pesado desde o momento em que viu Jensen saindo discretamente do salão. Ele sabia que o casamento seria pesado para os dois, mas não poderia deixar de se entristecer ao ver seu companheiro o abandonando.

Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, só pensava em tomar um banho e cair na cama. Sua mente em lembranças dele e de Jensen e pensando _como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?_

Não esperava encontrar Jensen, em pé, lhe esperando atrás da porta.

Assim que Jared fechou a porta, Jensen partiu para cima dele. Lhe atacou com um beijo e um empurrão contra a parede. Ele sentiu a surpresa de Jared, mas logo ele estava participando do beijo também. _Uma semana._ Seu corpo já gritava para sentir Jared contra ele; sua boca estava seca, esperando por seus lábios molhados; suas mãos buscavam cegamente por qualquer parte de seu corpo que conseguiam alcançar. Cada centímetro precisava ser sentido novamente, como se, nesse prazo, o corpo de Jared ganhara novas qualidades que precisavam ser conhecidas.

Quando o beijo acabou, Jensen encarou aqueles olhos feitos de arco-íris e luz do sol e viu neles a mesma ânsia que sabia ter nos seus. Mas Jensen ainda estava com raiva.

"Você é meu." Sua voz saíra mais desesperada do que autoritária.

"Eu sou seu." Jared respondeu, tentando voltar para o beijo.

Jensen interrompeu, falando novamente. "Eu estou cansado disso. Não quero mais voltar a ver você com as mãos em outra pessoa. Não quero ver você beijando outra pessoa. Nosso amor não é uma _merda_ de filme, nós não temos que nos esconder."

Jared apenas o encarou, em silêncio.

"Você também quer isso, não quer? Você sempre me diz o quanto quer nos assumir. Você diz que está mais cansado disso do que eu. Bom, eu estou _muito_ cansado e quero acabar com isso de vez… Então?! Fala alguma coisa."

Jared lhe lançou um sorriso triste, segurou sua mão e o levou para a cama. Jensen tentou protestar, mas Jared colocou os dedos em seus lábios e fez o pedido mais uma vez com os olhos. Jensen cedeu.

Quando os dois estavam aninhados e Jensen se sentia um pouco mais com os pés no chão, o assunto voltou à tona.

"Eu sei que você também está cansado dessa mentira. Sei como deve ter sido assistir a tudo que ocorreu hoje, mas nós já conversamos exaustivamente sobre isso… Você sabe que, por mais desesperadamente que nós dois queiramos nos assumir, não podemos fazer isso agora."

"Cada vez que vi você beijando ela hoje, foi como se uma faca fizesse um corte em minha pele. Cortando mais fundo e mais fundo. Não pude aguentar até o final daquilo. Eu deveria ser o único a poder beijar sua boca."

"Você sabe que eu não senti nada enquanto fazia isso."

"Saber de algo não faz com que o sentimento vá embora. _Parecia_ real. A dor no meu peito ao ver meu marido se casando com outra pessoa foi bem real."

Jared apenas o encarou, novamente. Jensen se perdera em seus olhos; conforme eles perfuravam suas paredes e enxergavam sua alma, suas inseguranças e medos, Jensen sentiu tudo que Jared queria transmitir. Ele entendia.

No próximo beijo não havia raiva, apenas um amor desesperado. Jensen sabia que Jared seria pra sempre seu, somente seu. O desespero de ter que fingir o contrário era apenas acalmado pela certeza constante de que aqueles lábios, que Jensen conhecia tão bem, não foram feitos para beijar nenhum outro além do seu. Ele sabia, mesmo que sua insegurança sussurrasse o contrário.

Os dois ficaram acordados a noite toda. Depois de uma semana longe um do outro, cada segundo era precioso. Jared iria partir em lua de mel, na manhã seguinte. Mas Jensen tinha outros planos.

"Vamos adiar sua lua de mel. Não vou permitir que eles nos mantenham afastados por mais uma semana. Não, você já está casado e eu irei me casar nas próximas semanas. Nós já demos provas suficientes para eles. Você será meu agora."

Jared riu, mas não negou.

"E que desculpa daremos?"

"Honestamente, eu não me importo. Diga que foi por causa da rotina de gravações. Diga que foi porque seu marido ciumento não quis deixar você aproveitar férias longe dele."

"Nós sabemos muito bem que apenas uma dessas afirmações é verdadeira." Jared riu de novo, e Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar. Já estava acostumado com a sensação, mas seu corpo nunca se acostumaria com o efeito que Jared trazia. "Tudo bem, então nós mentimos. Deixem eles babando por mais, eu só me importo com você." Jared continuou.

Jensen sorriu abertamente. "Obrigada."

Jared lhe deu um pequeno beijo e deitou em seu peito. Logo ele adormeceu, assim que o sol começava a surgir no horizonte. Conforme sua luz invadia o quarto, Jensen era invadido pela luz que irradiava de seu amante. Seu homem, que era mais bonito que o sol. Jensen acariciava seus cabelos e absorvia seu calor. Logo pegou no sono também, pensando no quanto era sortudo por ter encontrado a pessoa que ficaria à seu lado em todas as situações e nas piores versões de si mesmo. Dormiu sorrindo, imaginando a cara de todos quando, no próximo dia, dissessem a todos que ele iria levar seu marido em uma viagem sozinho.


End file.
